bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollow Seireitou
Hollow Seireitou (虚 (ホロウ) 一護, Horō Seireitōu), more properly called The Hollow within Seireitou's conscience (一護 の 內面 (なぃめん) の 虚 (ホロウ), Seireitōu no naimen no Horō ), is a powerful entity who was created when Seireitou Kuchiki, a rogue Shinigami, grew a Hollow in himself, a commonality of most Vizard. Apperance His overall appearance is practically the opposite of Seireitou, especially in his clothing. While Seireitou wears a special kimono outfit, his Hollow self wears a white one with black rope belts and light blue underrobe. His skin and hair are also fully white and his eyes are black (on contrary to humans' white eyes) with yellow iris. Hollow Seireitou also possesses a multitude of unique forms, as it is more of an entity than anything else. Forms Human Form Inside of Seireitou, Hollow Seireitou takes a human-like form that is exactly the same as Seireitou's own in shape. However, in this form Hollow Seireitou has a white-gray skin tone, white hair, and wears clothes that are opposite in color to Seireitou's uniform. Masked Form While in this form, half of Hollow Seireitou's mask forms over the face of Seireitou in the real world. When this occurs, Hollow Seireitou can take over Seireitou's body until Seireitou chooses to regain control. This is not so much a form as it is possession of a body, however. Hollow Form In the real world while Hollow Seireitou and Seireitou battled for dominion over their "vessel", Seireitou's body began to turn into a hollow while he was unaware. It took the appearance of a humanoid beast that possessed a lizard-like appearance. It is likely that this is Hollow Seireitou's "true" form, and that his human one is merely a reflection of Seireitou's own. Bio Basic Appearances He usually appears when seireitou loses control of his hollow powers and when he is damaged greatly. He takes over Seireitou's body and the left half of his face is covered in the Hollow Mask. He is not physicaly shown. Battle for Dominance: Seireitou vs Hollow Seireitou Seireitou and Hollow Seireitou fight each other, both fighting for control of another. Xūnquándìhú He also has his own version of Xūnquándìhú, Seireitou's Zanpakutō: On contrary to Seireitou's silver blade with peach fur and red hilt, the hollow's is a blade blade with pearl fur and light blue hilt. Bankai is also different. Instead of Seireitou's Red blade, red chain , black hilt, black guard; the hollow's is all white exept for the hilt, which is light blue. Also, his Bankai outfit is different colors as well. Instead of a red coat, with black lining and red tails, the hollow's is white outfit with light blue lining and black tails. Lastly, in Shukai, he is also different. Instead of Seireitou upper torso half covered in red fur, with 9 red tails and red static discharge, the hollow's is black fur and black 9 tails with light blue static discharge. Lastly, the power diiferences are extremly seperated, with much more power on the hollow's side. Powers and Abilities Hollow Seireitou's various "forms" all possess varying abilities, in total he has shown three forms that are not his true one: his "inner" form and his "partial control" form. Inner Powers and Abilities *'Advanced Growth Rate:' Like Seireitou, Hollow Seireitou's most astounding ability is his growth rate: he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take even months or years for the most gifted Shinigami, even Learning things faster than Seireitou. One example is the Bankai of his Zanpakutōu, which he learns in three days alongside Seireitou with the assistance of a special device invented by Byakko Kuroshiru. So far, Hollow Seireitou is the only Hollow known to have a Bankai. *'Enhanced Strength:' Hollow Seireitou has a great amount of strength, he is strong enough to use KyuubiTaishou as a flail. He also seems to have stronger fists than Seireitou. His body in full Hollow mode is coated with a very powerful skin that no other Hollow or Arrancar ever have. *'Immense Spiritual Energy:' Hollow Seireitou has an astounding, remarkable amount of energy, more so than Seireitou who has more than most Kages. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' In terms of fighting style, Hollow Seireitou relies mostly on his Zanpakutōu and the use of flash steps to move at hypersonic/ultrasonic speeds, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. *'Cero:' Like all Hollows, Hollow Seireitou can use a cero blast, but he hardly uses it. He doesn't really seem to care about basic Hollow abilities. *'Flash Steps Expert:' Taught flash steps while Seireitou was taught by Minato, the "Yellow Flash". While not particularly versed in the various techniques he is able to keep up with and even surprise the Captain-level Seireitou with his speed. *'Gemelos Sonido:' A faster version of Sonido that allows the Hollow to move so fast, it can accually make clones of himself, real clones. ShikonHisakiten Differences While Seireitou's is red and in Bankai, red with a black outline; the hollow's is white and in Bankai, it is white with a light blue outline. However, because of the Hollow's huge power difference from Seireitou, the hollow's is much, much more stronger. Control of Seireitou's Body The Hollow is capable of taking over Seireitou's body and powers when Seireitou falls unconscious in a fight. When he does this, a white mask starts forming on Seireitou's right side of the face and the eyes blacken. He is able to ignore most of the injuries Seireitou has sustained up to that moment, and starts fighting like a berserker (much as he does when battling Seireitou in his inner world) with fearsome strength and speed, much more than Seireitou's already abnormal high levels. Basic Overview of Abilities The Hollow is seen to be much more powerful than Seireitou, overpowering Seireitou very easily. His physical strength is already greater than Seireitou, while he gains any power that Seireitou does, evidenced by his use of Bankai. He is capable of deflecting Seireitou's KatonGetsuga with his unarmed left hand, and his own KatonGetsuga is incomparably stronger than Seireitou's. His actual limit is unknown, as he was never in any case seen fighting with all his strength. He is also known to have basic hollow powers like regeneration and Cero blasts. Partial Control of Powers and Abilities In this state, half of a hollow mask forms on Seireitou's face which symbolizes the partial control Hollow Seireitou has over the body. In essence, this form is more like possession than anything else, but can be interrupted by Seireitou at any time. This form possesses all the abilities that Seireitou does or can possess without purposefully donning his Hollow Mask. True Form ]] In the real world, Hollow Seireitou does not possess the near-human form he does when he is within Seireitou. Instead, he takes the form a lizard-like humanoid made up a hard chitinous shell unlike any other hollow. While in this form, he possesses an innumerable amount of powers and abilities and is said to be strong enough to bring about the end of the world. Powers and Abilities *'Instant Regeneration:' Any damage sustained within this form is instantly repaired, replaced by an unbreakable outer shell. Even with only this, Hollow Seireitou's true form is impossible to kill. *'Super-Cero:' Hollow Seireitou possesses the ability to fire a sort of super-Cero while in this form. This cero is tri-focused and crimson, it was powerful enough to the point that Byakko Kurohitsugi would have needed the boost in power from his hollow in order to survive it. *'"Chain of Fate":' Hollow Seireitou can fire something that resembles a deteriorating Chain of Fate, which can presumably be used to catch fleeing souls if he should ever take full control. Personality His most distinguishing feature is his maniacal laughter and lunatic grins. He is brutal and sadistic, his only reason for existence being to take over Seireitou's power and his body to use it to kill everything and anything he sees. He taunts Seireitou as being weak and unsuitable for being a counterpart of, though he relishes the idea of taking Seireitou's powers for himself. He battles like a berserker, ignoring injuries and overpowering his enemies with brute strength and force. He also protects Seireitou's body when he is about to die, because if Seireitou died, he would too. Hollow Seireitou has declared that Seireitou is the "King" of the inner world and he is the "Horse". Hollow Seireitou wishes to "take the crown" from Seireitou so he can have control over the body and become the dominant personality. After his lost, he states he's willing to allow Seireitou to keep the crown for now; but once Seireitou "screws up again", he declared he'd make his move again. Quotes * "You suck!" * "I'll show you the true power of Xūnquándìhú!" * "You really do suck after all... Seireitou!" * "Let's go." * "Do you mean the Xūnquándìhú in your hands? Or the one...in mine?" * "I ain't got no name!" * "Shikon Hisakiten." * "I have NO name!" * "Me and Xūnquándìhú are your power." * "I'll show you the real way to use a Bankai!" * "We all share the same body, and whenever the "dominant" person changes, the outer appearance also changes" * "When one is dominated by "life", one is flesh. When one is dominated by "death", one is bones." * "Its the same reasoning, my power expanded, and so the rulling power went to me, and this way, Kyuubi became a part of me instead" * "The more you use Xūnquándìhú's power, the easier it is for me to control your soul" * "You... defeat me. No way" Notes * Despite him being a Hollow, the Hollow Seireitou performs Shikai and Bankai much like a shinigami/soul reaper, a feat that not even the Espada themselves can do. * Hollow Seireitou has stated that he doesn't know what he is. This could mean he might not even be a Hollow, but something in between a Hollow and an Arrancar. Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Hollow Category:Shukai Users